His Parting Words
by BubbleWrapAndCupcakes43
Summary: He never dreamed this would happen. It hadn't even crossed his mind. She always seemed so happy. How could he not have known? It doesn't matter now though. Not when she is already dead. One shot, Based loosely off of Why by Rascal Flatts.


He stands on the freshly cut grass, a bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in his hands. The black tie around his neck felt like it was choking him, cutting off his air supply. His black eyes were staring down, too afraid to look up and see the crying faces of everyone else at the funeral. The sun shined brightly in the middle of a clear blue sky. It seemed odd, To have one of his darkest days be so bright. Kind of ironic really.

A gust of wind blew across his face, making his black hair sway. He recalled how much she loved to play with his hair, always exclaiming how soft it was. A new round of tears threaten to spill down his cheeks and he quickly closed his eyes to keep them at bay. But as soon as he did, Images of her flash through his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful face, her caramel wavy hair blowing in the breeze. Unable to hold in his tears anymore, he let's them flow, focusing on the salty taste on his lips, trying to stop the thoughts of her from taking over his mind. But he didn't want to stop the thoughts. Memories are the only thing he has left of her now.

"Fang? The ceremony is over now. Are you alright?" Said a quiet, gentle voice behind him. Fang quickly wiped the tears on his suit sleeve and turned around to meet the face of his mother. Her face was tear streaked, much like everyone elses. "Yeah, I'm fine" Even as he said it, his voice cracked and the lump in his throat grew bigger.

Fangs mother looked at him for a moment longer, the corners of her mouth turning down into a frown before she walked up to him and wordlessly gave him a hug. Fang clutched his mother's black coat, burying his face in her shoulder, her dark brown hair tickling his face. He could feel her shaking and hear her sobs as she cried into his shoulder. He knew how much she liked her and it pained him to see his mother like this.

A few moments passed before Fang pulled away and wiped the tears from his cheeks, as did his mother. "Her parent's made arrangements for food to be served, so i'll be in the building with the your father. You can come in anytime you'd like." Fang's mother kissed her son on the cheek before walking towards the large, beige building across the stretch of green grass, pulling her coat tighter. Fang stood in the same place for a while longer, waiting for the last few people to move away from the casket. Finally, there was only Fang left in the cold november air as he walked to the place where his only love now laid, dead.

As he neared the long black box, his hands began to shake and the blood drain from his face. To anyone else, he'd probably look like he was going to throw up. And as he stood over her, looking down at her motionless body, his heart shattered in two. The flow of tears he has tried so hard to hold back rushed past his eyes and down his cheeks, dripping onto her dark purple lace dress. It seemed unnatural on her, that dress. She despised them, so why would they make her where one when she can't even resist? Sorrow mixed in with anger, both emotions swirling together.

The tears began to pour harder down his face and dropped the flowers he held, bringing his hands up to his face. He soon began to speak to her, blubbering like a fool.

"Why? Why did you do this? To me? To your family? Why didn't you tell anyone what was going wrong? Why damn it! Why did you kill yourself Max?" His voice had steadily grown louder, and soon, he was nearly shouting. Fang, not able to hold himself up any longer dropped to his knees, the dew on the grass seeping into his pants.

"I could have helped you. You always seemed so happy around me and everyone else. Why couldn't I see through you? I don't understand any of this Max. I wish I could rewind the clock, try to save you. We could have had everything. I would have given you anything you wanted. Why do you have to be so fucking selfish? Did you even think of the people you were leaving behind? Did I even cross your mind? Was it even worth it? To end your life? To drift off into nothing?"

"I didn't even get to tell you that I loved you. Did you hear that Max? I love you. I love you with every breath that I take. Did you ever love me? Were ever really happy with me? But I guess there is no point in trying to figure this all out now. Though I do have one more question for you. Who told you life wasn't worth the fight? Because they were wrong Max. They lied to you. Life was worth every bit of fight you had in you. But now you're gone and were all left crying. This wasn't like you. You were always so strong, a leader to everyone who was lost. You comforted those who needed to be and you stood up for yourself no matter what.I'm going to miss you so much and I promise i'll never forget you. Then again how can I? You are the most beautiful thing i've ever laid my eyes on. Oh Max, I love you so much. I just wish I could have told you that. Maybe then you wouldn't be lying here."

Fang's throat felt raw and parched. He stood on wobbly knees and placed his hands on the edge of the casket to help support him and gazed down at the beautiful pale face of Maximum Ride. There was an angry ragged bruising around her neck, a scar that will never heal. His eyes had gone dry, unable to produce any more tears. He gently reached out his hand and cupped her face in his hand, letting it linger for as long as possible. He knew this was the last chance he'd have to touch her, to feel her skin, even if it was cold. 

He glanced down to her hand and suddenly remembered the ring sitting in his pocket. He shoved his hand into his right pocket and pulled out a simple silver ring. The sunlight caught on the metal and shined brightly. On the inside of the ring were the words _Forever and always - Fang_. He had a similar one on his right pinky but instead of Fang it said Max. She had left it at his house a week before she died and he was going to return it to her that day, but instead found her hanging on a rope.

He pushed that image out of his head and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. If it was even possible, the two part of his heart began to chip as he thought of everything they could have had. Then he leaned down and kissed her head, another tear slipping and dripping on her face. It landed just under her eye and began to roll down, almost like she was crying as well.

"I love you so much Max. I wish you could have held on a little longer and I may have finally worked up the courage to tell you." And he gazed at her one last time, Taking in everything about her. Then he closed the casket and turned around, walking away from the one thing that ever made him feel truly happy.

As he walked across the green grass, the wind blowing his hair to the side, he knew that one day, he would see her again.


End file.
